Knight's Rise
by 3ForCrazyChris
Summary: The world of Remnant has one tale that very few like to share, the tale of the Knight of Seasons. As Salem begins to act, those who protect the maidens must do so, those who weren't destined to do it, and the one who was by semblance. The Knight is ready for his job to take its greatest trial yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I know this probably isn't a good idea running three stories, but hey, the challenge will be worth while. Enjoy this set up for a new story, one that starts before the first volume of RWBY.**

 **Knight's Rise**

 **Prolouge**

"Our world, the world of Remnant has many tales. In fact, one can say that the modern culture of Remnant has been built by these tales. The ones that have had the biggest impact are the The Tale of the Two Brothers, The Tale of the Maidens, and The Tale of the Knight. The Knight from that particular fairy tale is real, just as other fairy tale figures exist, even if they are no longer the same being. Now watch as I tell you the tale of the one of the last Knights of Seasons for generations. After all, every process must come to an end when it is no longer needed, or it is broken, just as a year ends, so do many tales."

There was a village that flourished, something that surprised the rest of the world. They had built a new city on the continent that housed the Grimlands, something that the city councils across the four kingdoms strongly argued against. After the city was built, Atlas supplied the city with defenses, Vale supplied the city with any spare food they had, Mistral supplied the city with raw materials, and Vacuo gave the city an aid in income, soon enough the city flourished. However, like all cities outside the main walls of the kingdom capitals, the Grimm became a consistent threat. Yet the city was remaining calm, if only thanks to the large amount of huntsmen and huntresses that chose to live in the city. As a result a fifth academy was built in the city of Shadow Watch. Like the kingdoms of the past, its light eventually flickered out and died.

The alarms blared, a mysterious creature of Grimm and managed to place a large hole in the city walls, and now the people were in fear as Grimm of all kinds flooded the city walls. The huntsmen and huntresses were doing their best to handle the Grimm as people ran to the escape craft that had just arrived no more than a week ago from Atlas. It seemed that for every Grimm they killed, gods knew how many took their place.

A lone woman with a sword slung over her shoulder was running away from the conflict area, a small child cradled in her arms. Her husband by now was without a doubt dead, ripped apart, limb from limb by the Grimm. She rounded a corner and stopped moving, when she reached the lifeboats last one had already taken off, leaving her devastated. She looked at her child, who lay asleep in her arms, unaware of the death going around him. Steeling herself she ran for the hidden passage that her husband's great grandfather had made She ran passed so many places that she had enjoyed visiting, the bakery where her parents went to get bread the nights they cooked, the house she had grown up, and the one she wanted her own child to be raised in, but the Grimm would never let that happen. She ran into the house her husbands family had built some many years ago. She turned around and locked the door behind her. Upon doing that she ran to the basement, placed her back to the wall, and began to slid down against it, crying. Her child placed in her arms, she sobbed, she would never hear his first words, see his first steps. She took the locate around her neck, and carefully unclasped it, placing it in his cradle. She gently kissed her sleeping child's forehead and placed a spell on him, her semblance giving her that ability. It would let him stay alive for at least a month, completely invisible to the Grimm, lest a human touch him. She placed him in a small raft and set outwards towards a chance of survival. She shed more tears just as the door began to be bashed by something on the other side. She turned and drew her sword, ready to die for her child.

The door collapsed and a Beowolf ran through the new opening, only to meet its end when it ran face first into a sword swipe. She quickly situated herself, ready for the next Grimm, yet instead came a human, he had a rather long ponytail and was dress in a open white shirt and white pants with brown utility belts. He saw her, grew a smirk, and then rushed her with blinding speeds. She never saw the two pairs of twin blades on each of his wrists, not until it was too late. She fell to the floor, blood seeping from her wounds, staring down the water path she had sent her child down. The last thing she felt was the man leap onto her and viciously impale her with his blades, after that, everything ended for her.

A figure in a large suit of white armor stood upon a cliff watching as the destruction came upon the city. The Grimm had killed all that remained, and her agent was leading them. He shook his head and walked away, he had thought, but he had thought wrong.


	2. Chapter I

**I hope you all have had a very fun week. I wanted to get this chapter out a bit sooner, but I failed to,** **whelp** **, none the less I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Chapter** **** **I**

He walked towards the school, he was going to be taking the entrance exam to Beacon, he didn't care what others said about him, though he had never gone to Signal or the other pre huntsman academies didn't mean anything for him. He was skilled, that much was true, his sword was made by his own hands, he knew his weapon as mother might know their own child just after birth. Yet, he didn't know either of his parents' names, only what they looked like. He was raised for ten years before the people who raised him abandoned him in the woods, either to die, or for him to fend for himself. They were at least nice enough to give him access to his aura, something that was low for many years. Only after years of meditation and practice with his aura was finally on par with someone who's aura had gone through the four years of the pre huntsmen academies. His semblance allowed him to create a copy of any item that was in his hand. While it proved useful enough for him to end up learning how to use all forms of sword combat, it was tedious for him, but it was a great way for him to relax after a rather tough day, his home was in a cave not far from Beacon, though he had no official home, he still had a decent chance for survival. As he walked onto the grounds he bumped shoulders with someone, who he didn't care, for one it was because the person didn't give any reaction, for two, he was going to miss the entry test if he didn't hurry up.

The young man moved onward, not even apologizing for bumping into his shoulder. He looked towards him before closing his eyes, and breathing deeply, normally he would only do this to track the maidens, yet his predecessor had learned to do this to track the semblance one needed for title he was looking to pass on. He saw the vicious flashes of color flow around the boy, he had already learned several new semblances, and yet he did not know it. He turned around and went back to where Ozpin was letting people watch the entry exams, now he was interested.

He reached the room, just as two other people entered it at the same time. They walked into the room, a arena to be more precise, and he could see a large viewing screen above them. The other side of that screen without a doubt was Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon. He looked around the arena at the other two, one was a young man dressed in a grey dress shirt, with black pants, and a crooked cross pendant around his neck, he also wore a pair of dress pants and a red cape, across his back under the cape was a large sword. The girl who was with him wore a red shirt with red gauntlets, a black short skirt and black boots that went up to her thighs, on her hips was a red bladed sword. The thing that surprised him the most was the fact that they both had blood red eyes and pale skin. It was then he realized they were siblings.

"Well then, the last three to make into this test it seems. Now then, normally I only allow one person to go at once, but in your case I shall up the difficulty a little more to even out your numbers. Now, show me what you are capable of." The voice of Ozpin ended its little speech and the lights around the viewing screen ended, the room dimmed until only the lights focusing on the stadium were left.

Placing his hand on his sword hilt he waited, and moved to face the direction that the two siblings didn't cover completely. He peered towards the walls, waiting for something to happen. It was the he drew his sword as several doors opened up in the walls releasing several machines. He ducked under the swing of one enemy countered with a firm strike to where the rib cage would normally be located on a human or faunus and cleaved into the robot a little. He pulled his blade back quickly and blocked the attack of one robot, while leaning his head to the side as another robot swung for his neck. He tapped into his semblance and created a second sword from nothing, one that looked exactly like the one in his other hand, only that the colors were reversed. He swung the sword in his right hand, removing the robot on his right of its head. Quickly shifting he stabbed the robot he was blocking through its core. Stealing a brief glance towards the siblings he saw the brother move quickly, but always staying sure of his footwork as the robots around him slipped up occasionally, while the sister was blocking strikes with extreme precision, and then returning the strike back just as quickly. He turned forward to see several robots rushing towards him, each with rather nasty speed he ran forward and went to block one, only for it to trip and destroy itself.

Ozpin looked at the arena with a calm gaze, Glynda, watching to his right also watched, it seemed that whoever these kids were, they were quite capable fighters. The guest of the room watched the boy who created a second sword for his left hand to use with a small smile. He looked to him and spoke, "What is it that you have found in that boy Mr. Hydrogen?" Ozpin wanted to know why that boy was what had caught his eyes.

"Look closely Ozpin, you said that the chances that I might find my replacement here, or one of the other combat schools would be high. It seems you were right, watch the robots fight the boy." Medved Hydrogen watched the boy intently, noting that after he looked to the twins the robots started to slip up around him, he didn't know it, but he was using a recently copied semblance, probably the brother's semblance. Turning his head around to look behind him, he saw the the boys aura was dropping at a steady rate, no doubt he didn't realize what it was doing. He looked to Ozpin and nodded, he had seen enough of them. He turned and left, this is where he would be teaching, for now it was time for the real training for the boy to begin. Yet he sighed, it meant that his time was coming to an end.

After several antagonizing minutes in which the three possible students had to deal with a large hole appearing in the field, the floor loosing tiles, even obstacles appearing across the floor. The boy that Medved was watching was exhausted, but he was going to bring him in. His aura was incredibly low, it was without a doubt that it was because he used his semblance without knowing. It meant that someone did in fact survive the destruction Shadow's Watch. It also meant that Salem didn't do what she had planned to do.

As they walked from the building he looked towards the twins as they whispered something to each other. He looked away and was about to leave before the brother came up to him.

"Hey, what's your name?" He looked to the man with red eyes before nodding.

"My name is Itsehi Wadigai Hunter. Now might I know the name of you and your sister?" Itsehi asked with a slight smile. He wasn't one above making friends, he just found it to be difficult to do since he always lived on his own.

"The name's Qrow, as for my sister it's Raven. So Itsehi, tell me, where are you headed?" Qrow gave him a slight smile, much to the disapproving look of Raven.

"I am going to my home in the woods, a small place really. Yet it serves me well. Pray tell where it is you're going?" Itsehi looked towards Qrow and noticed a look on the his face, one that was giving him a odd vibe from him.

"Well then, why don't you come with us. We have an extra bed in our hotel room, plus we might be able to know more about each other." As Qrow finished his sentence Raven came and smacked him upside his head. Before speaking.

"We aren't here to socialize Qrow! You should remember why it is we're here, we have this gift, so we were chosen to hone the damn thing. So his offer does not stand Itsehi, you can't come to our hotel room. Come on Qrow, we're heading back." With that she grabbed her brothers arm and pulled him away. Shaking his head Itsehi turned and walked away. She was one person he was hoping he didn't get paired with if he got into Beacon.

After he arrived at his cave he looked around and then entered, blocking the door with a large boulder. He walked towards a lamp and turned it on, illuminating his small home that was the cave. He sat on the small bed thinking to himself. His swordsmanship and teamwork with the Branwen twins would give him a better impression for the Headmaster to look at, yet, for some reason his aura had drained really fast. He didn't know why, but it had happened. That without a doubt would score against him, especially because he didn't take a more defensive position and approach. He looked at his map of the area around the city of Vale, and then looked at an area of the woods outside the city walls that he had marked with a black mark. That was the territory for a type of Grimm he had never seen, only heard tales of. A type of Grimm even the best Huntsman and Huntresses feared. He shook his head and stood, walking towards his makeshift door. Just as he opened his door he heard people yell, cry and scream in pain, terror, and fear. The direction they came from is what scared him the most. His widened, he grabbed his sword, blocked the entryway to his home, then ran towards the noises. He couldn't stop himself from saving those idiots, especially since he could he children with them.


End file.
